


The Stone Butch Daddy and Her Straight Curvy Femme

by Thessaliad



Category: Original Work
Genre: 24/7 Relationship, Billionaire Lesbians, Butch/Femme, Butches With Long Hair, Cunnilingus, Curvy Thicc Femme, Disorganized Sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Large Breasts; Breast Play; Nipple Play; Heavy Petting, Latinas, No Beta We Die Like Gongyi Xiao; Grammarly is Our Friend, POV First Person, Present Tense, Seduction, Stone Butch, Subtle Domination, fluffy BDSM, high femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thessaliad/pseuds/Thessaliad
Summary: Day Cisneros meets the hot, curvalicious Ella Gallegos at a party and decides to be Ella's Daddy. Straight women are easy, but enticing a sub takes time. Fortunately, Day is a good Daddy, and good Daddies are patient.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	The Stone Butch Daddy and Her Straight Curvy Femme

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading about publishing erotica, and I have some original pieces. This is probably the fluffiest--I have some filthy, hard-core noncon that will never see the light of day under this name. The focus in this volume is on domination, and not sex, but there is some sex in it. The series gets progressively get kinkier and steamier as we go along.
> 
> I hope this is sexy? 
> 
> So this is what I have been doing instead of transcribing Too Sexy For My Cat. This, and designing clothes for Shen Jiu. Fashion illustration without previous artistic training is a pain in the ass, but I have some wild ensembles put together.

"Luisa. Who is the hottie over there?"

"What hottie?"

"What do you mean, ‘what hottie’? The thick, curvalicious babe with the amazing tits and biteable ass.." I was not kidding. If she was hoping the grandma cardigan twin set was going to hide her magnificent breasts, she was insane. Her ass? In one word: glorious. I wanted to watch her bend over and hold her cheeks open for me. I briefly entertained the idea of her leaning against a wall with her skirt tucked in her waistband. I'm sure she’d taste delicious. Would she squeal?

The sound of a girl coming as I rim them? It's a high. Their cries and pleas as I eat them out are better than signing a major client. Especially when the girl bends over and presents without me asking.

And how about seeing her huge, beautiful tits around my strap-on? Maybe I’d grab those dark curls and move her mouth up and down. Not maybe. Certainly.

Luisa pinched me. "Day. You're drooling. Cut it out."

"Bitch, I am not!"

"Keep thinking that, Day."

I pull on the sleeve Luisa's Armani Privé dress, and it wrinkles. Sic the fashion police on me for couture abuse.  Luisa didn't look too bad, either. She’s a BBW high-femme curvy Black woman. She trips all of my buttons except for one thing; she and I dominate in bed and out. We'd kill each other in a week.

"Who is she?"

"One of Katie's friends. I think her name is Ella."

"Introduce us, Luisa."

"Go over and introduce yourself."

"Fuck that. She’ll think I'm a perv checking out her rack."

"Which you are."

Don't even. If you introduce us, she'll know that I'm safe to be around."

"You'll eat her alive."

"But she'll enjoy every single moment."

"Point."

Louisa and I, the official adults in the room, swanned our way over. Katie, Luisa’s flavor of the season, was chatting happily with my target.

Oh, and what a target. Large, limpid black eyes and a pretty brown face. That face? That rocking body? She was going to be mine. Personality, you ask? I don't need to talk to her to fuck her. Or eat her out. She won't be talking when she's gobbling down my packer, either.

Luisa said, "Ella? This is my friend, Day. She's in finance. Day, this is Ella."

I gave Luisa A Look. That's one way to put it. I own a private equity firm. Two years ago, I broke into the Forbes 400. Not bad for a Latina in her late 30s.

I held out my hand to shake hers and said, "Hi, I'm Day Cisneros." It’s short for Marguerida. Do I fucking look like a Marguerida? Fuck no.

"Bella Gallegos. I go by Ella."

Nice, my little brown cupcake is Latina. I thought she looked Chicana. That thick, curly black hair is dead give away. 

Her reply was as soft as her petite hand. I want to kiss it. I want to see it stroking my strap on.

Ella seems a little hesitant. She warms up when Katie chats with Luisa and me. Imagining that soft, honeyed voice begging for Daddy makes my clit hard. Her wide mouth and full painted lips were made for sucking my fingers or my strap-on. I have to get this voluptuous creature in my bed, in my lap, or on my face.

I get her a drink. I get her some snacks. I get her regard and gratitude. I had intercepted some entitled Chad who had approached her. He was too obvious. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her amazing rack. Not that I blame him, but I had more discretion when I was seventeen!

My delicious crumpet looks at her watch and says, "Katie, I need to get going. I'm so late I'm going to have to call a ride-share.”

I but in. "I can give you a ride." Boy, can I ever. I could easily fuck her in the backseat of my Rolls Phantom. It has the full privacy upgrade. Guess what I use it for.

"Are you sure?" Aw, she's fretting.

"No, it's totally okay. I have a parking space a couple blocks away.”

"You own a parking space?" Her eyes grow big, and her super thick lashes fluttered. That's exactly how they're going to look when I make her come all over my face.

Katie butts in, ”Yeah, Day is stupid rich. She could probably buy a parking space here if she wanted.

"Really?" Ella says. Her eyes and mouth are open. Congratulate me for my restraint. If we were alone, she'd be sucking my fingers.

I plan it off. "Yeah, I own a space nearby. It's an easy walk to my car."

My hesitant dove nods. "Okay."

"We can get your things and go."

"Okay." She said again, softly. I carry her briefcase as any decent butch would. Someone, or more likely several someones, hasn’t been treating her right because she makes that fuckable face again. I had to count to 10 to calm my ass down.

"We finally made it to the car. "Here we are."

"That's your car?" She sounds worried. Don't worry, baby girl; Daddy’ll take care of everything.

"Hmm-mm," I say as I opened her door. She looked at she looks at me, confused.

"Ladies first, Señorita Ella."

She giggles.

First Rule of Butches everywhere: treat all Femmes like ladies, unless otherwise notified. It also helps get them in the sack faster.

"Oooh, it's so soft." She said when she slid her hand over the leather interior.

Not as soft as your inner thighs, I'll bet. I’ll also bet they’re tender and juicy. I enjoy myself watching my sexy girl wiggling in her seat. I gotta get her in my lap.

We drive. Well, I drive. Ella spends the next 30 minutes examining the interior of my car. Her mouth’s open again. I'm going to get my strap-on in it if it's the last thing I do. Not today, though. I'm going to work my way up to it until she's clawing at my pants, begging me to fuck her. It’s just a matter of time.

Her car’s parked in a park-and-ride. The parking lots almost empty. I stopped and turned towards her and say, "so, do you want to take off? Or…"

"Or?"

I grin. "We could make out?"

"Really?" God damn that mouth. Girlfriend!

I reach over and undo her seatbelt. On my way back to my seat, I grab those thick curls, tipped back her head, and she melts. Why is this little darling not already spoken for? I delicately brush my lips against hers. As if programmed, she opens her mouth to receive me. I oblige her by licking the inside of her mouth. She sighs and slumps into the seat. A natural.

Ella's perfect, absolutely perfect, and she's going to be mine. 

Scratch that. She’s already mine; she just doesn’t know it yet.

I take my own sweet time. I slide my hand up her side. I massage her lightly behind her breast. She starts trying to push it into my hand. I know she expects me to pop at her tits. I will, but only after she begs me first.

"Day."

"SeeXXg?" My mouth is busy nibbling her tasty neck.

"Day!" Soon enough, Ella will learn not to use that tone with me.

I look up. "Yes?"

"I want you to hold me."

"The console’s too high for me to lean over."

My crafty Kitten looks behind her. "We could sit in the back?" 

There’s a bench seat. How convenient.

"Sure, just a sec."

I run to her side of the car and help her out. She giggles as I escort her into the back.

That seat is fantastic. It's wide enough for me to lie down for a comfy fuck. Guess how I know that. There's nothing like having a hot femme with her high heels in the air, grinding her pussy against me.

After I get in, I engage the privacy functions. The windows darken, and a curtain drops. I smile at her and say, "now no one can see us."

"Oh." She says. I said it before, and I'll say it again. Mouth. Cock.

I wrap my arms around my cuddly armful. She arches her back against the seat with the pleasant consequences of shoving her tremendously large breasts into my chest. I know what she's expecting, that any time now, I'm going to paw at her like some high school kid. Or a man.

Here's the secret; this Daddy waits until my Kitten begs every step of the way. It's part of being a Daddy. We wait. We're patient.

I drink from her sweet, yielding mouth. I bask in her moans. I lave the salt from her dewy neck, and revel in the sweat and flavor of her excitement.

I avoid her breasts. Completely.

Ella grabs my hand and tries to push it onto her breast. I pulled my hand away and place it on her back again. We do this about three or four times.

She whines, "Why aren't you touching my breasts?"

"I'm having fun doing this." I go back to kissing her. 

Ella pleads, "Day, touch my breasts!"

That’s not how it works, Sugar. Daddies drives, and Kittens wait.

"No." I start licking the salt off her collarbone.

She grabs me by the hair and pushes my head down to her chest "I need you here!" I can smell her pussy already. I bet she's sopping wet.

I grab her wrist and squeeze her with enough pressure that she lets go. I hope she doesn't bruise. Her skin is as sweet as a perfectly ripe peach, ready for the plucking.

I sit up and say, "stop that. I'm fine where I am."

"Why haven’t you played with my breasts yet? It's the first thing that they…"

"Because I’m a grownass woman, and I like taking my time."

Oh, look at that face. Someone's not happy. Looks like we have an upset Kitten. Too bad.

"But I want you to play with my breasts."

"That's nice." 

"…" Her moue is cute. "I'm giving you permission. I'm consenting to this."

I hum as I massage her sides, molding her voluptuous flesh with my fingers.

Ella pouts. "When are you going to touch them? My nipples ache."

"I'm sorry." Still avoiding her nipples, I gently stroke the sides of her breasts with my thumbs. She shivers. She's almost there.

"Will you please play with them?"

I pinch my sweet girl’s nipples as a reward. “See what happens when you ask nicely?” Kittens should beg instead of command

This line is giving me fits: 

I grab Ella’s thick, curls at the nape of her neck and pull her mouth against mine. I rub my open mouth against hers. She holds out her tongue, reaching for my mouth. She's panting. The scent of pussy fills the air. Her thighs grind against each other. Her breath hitches. She pulls her mouth away then says, "Day. Day. Day!"

"Mmm?"

"Please, oh, please. My breasts need you so bad!"

"Oh? How bad?" I am a terrible person, teasing such a needy Kitten. It's good for her.

Her eyes filled with tears. "It hurts, Day. Please!"

I sit up and look at her face. Tears are slowly leaking from her eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask. "I don't want you to think that's I asked you to make out just to play with your tits. That's just tacky."

I asked her to make out with me because I want her to learn my touch. I asked her to make her yearn for more. I asked her so she begs for my attention.

I want her to desire being helpless with need.

I want her pussy aching to be fed. I want her to blaze with desire when she sees me. I want her to do anything to get me to fuck her.

"I know you're not like that." She sulks. She holds her breast up as if offering it to me. "You haven't paid attention to them at all," she pouts again. She leans forward and rubs it against me.

I gently push it back down. It's a struggle, I know. My usual instinct is to suck and lick and fondle her breasts until she begs me to stop and fuck her. She sniffles.

She cries. Silently.

There we go. That's what I was waiting for. Submission. Luisa would have clawed my face off, stomped me with her Manolo Blahnik's, and marched away. My precious treasure Ella however, is crying, confused, and overwhelmed with need. She needs a Daddy to soothe her, to make her world right again.

I reach over and hold her tight. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't know it was that bad." I was waiting for it to get that bad. "Why don't you come and sit in my lap, and we make you feel better. Mmm?” My clit is so fucking hard right now. If I push my hand down my pants I would pop off in a minute.

I arrange Ella, so she straddles my leg. She immediately grinds her pussy against my thigh, and her eyes glaze over as if she’s about ready to come. Oh, no, Sweet Pea, that's Daddy's job. I move Ella's leg, so she's straddling my lap. Now, Kitten can't rub one out without Daddy’s help. 

She leans back and holds her tit, so it's up to my mouth. I smile and pinch her nipples instead. She slumps against me. While rolling and twisting her nipple between my fingers I grab her by the hair again and placed her head on my shoulder sheet. She wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders, went as she leans against me. She's breathing quietly now, excepting my touch as I roll and squeeze and pinch her nipples through the thin fabric of her twin set.

After a while, I rub my palms against the peaks of her breasts. Desensitizing her nipples, so she doesn't get distressed. I rub my hands firmly down her back.

"Ella." I croon. "It's getting late, Ella."

"That's okay. I'll call in sick."

Huh. She wants it that badly. I have to get her home before I rip off her panties and dive right in.

"Well, you can, but I can't."

"Why not? Katie told me that you own your own business. You can do whatever you want. You're the boss."

I smile into her neck and massage her back a little harder. She’s getting coherent, but she's almost certainly not safe to drive.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but it doesn't work that way. I have a video-conference at six in the morning for a client in Germany."

Ella makes a face. "Yuck."

"Yeah, yuck. Especially since it's…" I look at my watch. "Fuck, it's almost one. I have to get you home."

"My car’s here."

"Yeah, how about not? You're not in the right state of mind to drive. I'm taking you home."

"But what about in the morning?" Ella looked thoughtful. What is my crafty Kitten thinking? How would my mouth feel? 

"Here, let's get you off my lap, first."

"I don't want to."

I booped her on the nose. "Kittens need to do what their Daddies tell them." Kitten makes a face like she smelled something bad. "Daddy? Ew."

Give it a month or so. She'll be crying for Daddy to soothe her swollen clit and aching pussy..

I shrug. "Sorry. It's a thing."

"It's weird."

"Fine, whatever." Oh yeah. I can't wait for the day when she's bent over holding her ass cheeks open, begging, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” to suck her pussy or her rim ass. It'll happen. Daddies are patient because having Kittens beg without being prompted? It’s better than doing lines.

I pull my cell phone out of my jacket pocket. Why yes, I did have my jacket on the whole time. I'm a Daddy, not desperate. I am fully in control of the situation. None of that ripping my clothes off crap. Kittens need to feel safe, that their Daddies can take care of them when they let go. That trust is earned. I will bet that Ella has been pawed at by fumbling, self-entitled dickheads who couldn't be bothered to work on their skills. As if a lap or two at a clit is going to make a Kitten happy. More like claw someone’s face off. Enough of that nonsense, and a Kitten will give up. And that's a terrible shame.

Not my Kitten. She's going to get everything she needs, whether she wants it or not.

I dialed my car service. "Hi, I need a car at," I look at Ella and ask her when and where. I pass on the details. "Who's going to pick her up, O Jackson? That’s great. What's the license plate number going to be?" I write it down. "Tell him that when he picks up Ella, he supposed to say he's the ride that I ordered, okay? Yeah. Cool. Charge it to my account, will you? Thanks."

Ella nibbled her lip. "I could've called an Uber or a Lyft or something."

I shook my head. "Yeah, no." I pulled the seat belt a crossed Ella's mouth-watering chest, and buckled her in. Get her used to me being in her personal space. After she gets used to it, she’ll come to crave it.

I sat back in my seat. "I've heard too much about black and brown women especially transwomen getting harassed and treated like shit. A young, pretty, Latina like you? You could get some white racist asshole. I'm not going to take that chance."

Kitten looks down and plays with her hair. She's worried. How charming. "But that has to cost a lot."

I reach out and grab Ella’s chin, turn her face towards me and kiss her on the lips again. She opens her mouth. In the future, I'll take her up on that. For now I nip her lower lip. "That's not for you to worry about, sweet pea."

Her forehead wrinkles. She's fretting.

I reach over and pinch a nipple. Her mouth drops open and she starts panting again. She slides her hand over to the side of her breasts and pushes it up towards me, unconsciously asking for my attentions. My innocent Kitten needs her Daddy. She doesn't know it quite yet.

I’ll fuck her when she begs and cries real tears for Daddy. I'll plow her like a field, so hard she'll slide across the bed.

We drive to her place. She starts to get out, but I tell her to wait. She pushes at the door again, but after that last maneuver, I engage the safety locks. Kitten needs to learn to wait. I grab her things, then open her door and help her out.

"Why did you lock me in?" She says.

"To give me a chance to show off my manners and assist you out." To train you to wait patiently for me when I tell you to. Waiting to be tended to? That's a Kitten’s job. Working on fulfilling a Kitten’s needs? That's a Daddy's job.

Within six months, she's going to love relaxing with her face down and her ass in the air. She'll quietly wait for me to play with her pussy while I read a book or watch TV. She'll sigh and coo when I gently rub her asshole with my thumb. 

Fuck, my clit’s hard again. Thank God I’m not a man and don’t need to adjust myself. 

I walk her up to her front door, like a proper butch. She unlocks the front door and reaches for her briefcase. I pull it away. "Where do you want me to put this?"

We walk inside. "Over there." She turns towards me and points to the kitchen table covered with papers and glassware. Then she turns towards me and puts her arms around my neck. I don't think she realizes she's shoving her tits against me. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" She rubs her tits against me. Now that, she did deliberately, the little minx.

As much as I would like to, it's too early in the process to accede to the demands of a hungry Kitten. She thinks she's hungry now? She doesn't know what hunger is. After I’m done with her, she’ll feel like she’s in Death Valley. 

I remove her hands and hold them at her side. I give her a little kiss on the forehead. She immediately turns her face up to catch my mouth. See? It’s already a habit. How is this delicious morsel of womanhood single? Somewhere, there are several villages missing an idiot.

"No angel," I say. I let go her hands go and step back. "I have to be at work at why the fuck in the morning." 

She covers her mouth and giggles. I give her a quick tight hug. She melts again. I pull back. She pouts.

As I reached the door, she says, "do you have my number?"

"No, but here," I say, as I pull out a name card and my pen. "You can have mine." I slowly write my name in my best handwriting. Presentation is everything.

I hand her the card. "Here you go."

She turns it over in her hands, scratches the letters with her fingernail, and explores the texture of the paper with her fingertips. "This isn't a business card. The paper is so thick. Why do the letters stick up?"

"It's a personal card. The letters are like that because there engraved. I ordered the thickest paper, so the card won't curl."

Ella looks up at me. "It looks expensive."

I shrugged. "I've always wanted engraved cards. I've wanted one of these fountain pens for decades." I hand it over.

She examines the highly detailed lacquer work. It’s a miniature painting of goldfish and a waterfall. "Wow. So pretty."

I hum. I kiss her on the forehead one last time. "Sweetness, I have to go. I haven’t had that much fun in a long while." I hold her hand. "Call me. You got my number. I’d love you take you someplace nice for dinner, but that’s for you to decide."

Kittens need to consider what they really want at each step. They have to choose. Ella draws her fingers from my shoulder to my elbow, scratching me with her long, ombre fingernails. They’re pink and green like alexandrite. I adore femmes with long nails. I breathe deeply through my nose and allow her to see how aroused I am. The corners of her mouth curl, the little flirt. Oh, Kitten wants to play, does she?

"Enough of that," I say. "If it were up to me, I would tuck you in bed the long way."

She suddenly breathed deeply through her nose. Ha! I can play that game, too!

"But for the last time. I have to go."

She steps in and tries to place her palm on my chest. I turn away and button my jacket before she can touch me. I really need to get out of here, or Ella’s pussy is going to have my hand in it. On the other hand, maybe she’s signaling for me to nail her on the couch. Sad thing is? The couch is so messy that it would take a couple minutes to clear it off before we could do anything.

She’s so deliciously plump. I bet her pussy is, too. Does she wax? So many women do these days, as if everything below the waist is dirty, somehow. 

I finally make it to the door. She holds onto the door jamb and looks petulant. I kiss her on the forehead one last time, say, "go to bed," and pull the door behind me. 

I don't hear the deadbolt being locked. I try the door, and it opens easily.

It’s fucking unlocked. At one AM. Ella’s not even near the door. "Ella!" I bark.

"Day?"

"Come lock the door behind me!"

She flaps her hand in my direction. "Oh, I'll do it before bed."

"Come here and lock it. Otherwise, I'll worry. I'll be up all night worrying.”

Her dewy eyes entrance. She looks shocked, as if it never occurred to her someone might be concerned about her well-being. Has no one ever cared for her? That's a travesty. Silly thing needs a keeper. Well, she has a Daddy now who’ll do the job right. After she acclimates to being with

"Ella," I said again. "Come here. I’m concerned."

Ella comes over and looks mischievous. I'm dying to spank the mischief right out of her. Bet her ass would jiggle beautifully with each strike. The bright spots on her cheeks would be hot and oh, so sensitive. The tears would taste delicious as I lick them off her face.

"Ella. I'm going to close the door behind me, and I'm going to wait outside until I hear the door lock."

"Yeah?"

My voice is stern. “I'm not playing, Ella. I need to go to bed. If you want me to see you again, you'll do as you're told."

Ella looks surprised and worried. "You won't see me again?"

"I can't tolerate being around someone who won't mind." Ain’t that the truth. We're nipping the shit in the bud right now. Daddies direct, and Kittens obey. I refuse to waste my time on a willfully disobedient Kitten.

Ella looks about to cry. "You don't want to see me again?"

"Sweetheart. Just lock the door, okay? Then give me a call when you get picked up in the morning." I stop for a moment. "Give me a call anyway. If they don't show up, I'm gonna know why."

Ella nods. "I'll be fine."

I run my fingers through her bangs. She hums. I don't think she's been given much attention. We're fixing that. "You okay?"

Ellen nods again, "yeah."

"Okay. I gotta go."

"By, Day."

"By, sweetheart."

I pull the door shut behind me. I hear the deadbolt engage. I say loud enough to hear, "good girl."

"Drive safe, Day"

I will now.

#####

I finally get into my car and make it back to my penthouse. Once inside, I undress down to my T-shirt and my chonies. Take a piss and braid my hair. Pulling on your hair while asleep is no the fun way to wake up, and I have hair past my waist. Yes, there are butches with long hair.

I brush my shoes and my jacket, then drape my suit on the valet stand to let it air out. When your suit costs as much as a car, you need to treat it right. Roberto, my PA, will take care of it in the morning. I’m pretty sure I got the crumbs off. 

I scratch my waist through my T-shirt, grab a beer from the fridge and go sit on the living room couch. I look around. My place is neat and tidy. Almost too much so, especially when compared Ella's place. I itched to call the maid service for her apartment. There were clothes, magazines, and papers everywhere. I sip my beer and consider. Not a single place to sit my ass down. I'm afraid of what her bedroom looks like. Or her kitchen.

Forget about that. Ella was a stupendous Kitten. Absolutely breathtaking. Already she's obeying me. I had to manage her a little bit, but that's just a part of the process. Just wait till she's fully accepted her Kittenhood. She wouldn't have to worry about a thing, just do a few light chores if she wants to, and otherwise do what she's consented to. I imagine us in my car. She’s rolling her hips in my lap. Her pussy’s wet and open as she balances her weight on my shoulders and fucks herself on my hand. You know at least one of her delicious, abundant tits is going to be in my mouth.

I put my hand on my panties and explore my pussy. I'm sopping. My underwear is soaked. Maltreatment of anything made of Sea Island cotton has to be a fashion crime. That is the only reason you'll catch me paying $100 for a T-shirt. I bet Ella would love to have her nipples played with while wearing one of my shirts because they’re so soft. Of course, her breasts are so big; she’d have to wear an unusual size. I wonder if Zimmerli could make something custom for her. It would be trivial for a pattern maker to come up with something that would fit her. It would be trivial for me to pay for the service.

My clit is as hard as a rock. I'm wet enough to rub it directly.

I would love to have my kneeling at my feet, make it, as I lie back in my leather chair and watch her suck my strap on gently. More like hold it in her mouth to keep it nice and warm. I love cockwarming, where the very act of sucking my strap-on on my packer comforts my Kitten. Her pretty eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth working up and down my strap-on. I’d watch her lips stretch around it.

I'm gonna come soon. I'm so close, but the thought of watching her suck my cock isn't quite enough. So I'm gonna go with what works. Rewind. She's in my office at work, only dressed. She's sitting on the edge of my desk in front of me with her legs open. Her flirty little ease-of-access skirt is flipped up. Her feet in their high heels rest on the arms of my chair. She's holding her knees open, like a good girl. I can feel her thighs shake with the need to come. I've been edging her all week, and she's just about had it. She hopped on the desk, spread her legs, and showed me that she hadn’t been wearing panties all day. Her black doe eyes were glassy with tears, and she begged for her Daddy to eat her out. I tell her to hold her pussy open and show me how badly she needs my mouth. Her breath hitches. Tears of frustration run down her face. I push her knees up high and move in to suck on her clit. She's telling me, "I'm gonna come, Daddy, I'm gonna come. Please let me come Daddy, I've been a good Kitten all week, and Daddy's sucking my clit and oh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I'm so close, I'm so close. Daddy can I please come please please please…"

I pull off for a minute. Kitten’s eyes are completely blown. She's not all there, just a bundle of feelings. "No Daddy no Daddy no Daddy no…"

I look up at my yielding, well-behaved Kitten and say, "you can come now." And dive straight back to her clit. I suck hard. She's growling. She grabs my scalp, and grinds her pussy into my face. I suck harder. She grunts in sync with her pussy clenching under my mouth.

"Gonna come, Daddy. Gonna come gonna come gonna…ohhh…" She yells, and rams my face into her cunt. Her pelvis jerks, further rocking her pussy against my face. She tries to squeeze her thighs around my head, but I have her knees open. She shrieks, and her pelvis stops. Ella falls back on my desk. 

Damn, I love office sex. Ho-lee fuck.

Her pelvis starts jerking again. She asks, "Daddy? What's happening?" 

I pulled my face out of her captivating, sopping cunt, and slide my fingers right on in.

"You're having multiples, Kitten." I dive back on her clit again and suck like I'm gonna die without it.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.…" Her pelvis starts jerking again.

It happens over and over. She'll stop, catch a breath, and start again. Why do you think I spent all this time edging my pet to her distress? Poor Kitten, she thought she done something wrong when Daddy was setting her up to do something right.

While I imagine her coming over and over, her pussy squeezing my hand in time with her pelvis, I come too. I yelled in time with my imaginary Kitten and went limp. I'm loose, relaxed, and sated. Five minutes with my fingers must be a record. Motherfuck, that was intense. If I got that revved up from daydreaming about Ella, the sex is going to be fucking intense. Her kisses are so sweet, I can't wait to eat her. Could you? Don't even lie.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
